


Quarantine, Niles

by Aninsomniac1999



Category: The Nanny
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-26
Updated: 2021-02-26
Packaged: 2021-03-17 15:41:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,160
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29719428
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aninsomniac1999/pseuds/Aninsomniac1999
Summary: C.C. is working on trimming the household budget during the California quarantine. The couple handles this very much like themselves, despite the times.There are some screwball influences here, but still a touch of soap opera romance.
Relationships: C.C. Babcock/Niles (The Nanny)
Kudos: 15





	Quarantine, Niles

CC held the arm of her glasses, setting them more firmly on the bridge of her nose.She’d been sitting in the home office for the last hour trying to find more ways to trim the fat from their budget.

Looking at the household expense account, she put her pencil in her mouth before adjusting the screen on her laptop. She took a deep breath and scrolled down to the next debit.

She grimaced. The electricity bill had gone up significantly despite the fact that she’d become a mad dictator about shutting down every needless energy drain she could find on the property.

She even toyed with turning down the heater on the pool, but that proved to be a useless exercise. On the first day, she jumped in to do her laps, and came up from the bottom in a full blown gasp as her shocked body tried to suck in air.

Niles did very little to hide his amusement. She looked up from the pool to see the back of him dashing inside the house with his hand covering his mouth.

She shook her head to erase the memory before scrolling down to another item. _Fooddash $518.00._

She looked at the date. _“What the hell?”_ She sat up and took the pencil out of her mouth. “Niles!”

Niles appeared from the kitchen wiping his hands on a cloth. “Babcock, have I told you how much I’ve enjoyed the soft purrs coming from this office at all hours this past year? I love the way they fill the house.”

“What the hell is this?”She slid her laptop towards him pointing at the screen.

He moved closer to the desk, and leaned over examining the screen with knitted brows before looking back at her. “Why, it’s a laptop, dear.”

She rolled her eyes. “Obviously.” She glared. “I’m talking about this.” She tapped the screen with a taupe manicured nail. “I thought we agreed that you weren’t going to order out as much if we kept the housekeeper on full time.”

“Brunette, we can’t let the woman lose her job just because of a little quarantine.”

CC leaned forward on her desk. “The hell we can’t. Between the restaurant and the production company barely getting by, we’re eating into money we’ve never had to touch before.”

Niles sighed. “Need I remind you that your investments are secure. When this is over, I’m sure you’ll still be the same uptight wealthy harpy that you always were.”

“Not at this rate.”

“No need to worry, I heard the cougar mammas siteis lowering their rates.”

She glared. “But we can only hope it’s as low as a husky butler boy’s salary.”

Niles raised an eyebrow holding back a smirk as she stood up leaning on the desk. “Niles, stop trying to distract me and be serious.”

She straightened and adjusted her shirt, looking pointedly at him. “Now listen, we just had this talk on Tuesday morning. And the very same day, you turned around and made this charge.”

He threw the cloth he’d been holding aside and moved around to her side of the desk.“All right. I played a few hands of cards with the boys on Tuesday afternoon, and I may have ended up owing them a few steaks.”

“Maxwell’s estate staff aren’t exactly _your boys_.”

Niles frowned. “Says who? Don’t diss my crew, woman.”

She crossed her arms. “And about Maxwell, he’s another one who’s going to go broke if he doesn’t watch the bottom line.”

“Speaking of bottom lines-”

“-Shut up.” She continued. “ I mean, the gardeners, I understand. But, what does he need a driver for? No one is going anywhere right now.”

“Perhaps, like me, he doesn’t want to see his staff homeless.”

“They obviously have homes, Niles. Where do you think they go after they finish fleecing you?

“Babs, I love ya, but you are positively tone deaf.”

“Niles, may I remind you that I manage most of these things for both households, and I’m just saying that I’m sure the staff have plenty of savings. Between what Maxwell over pays them and what you lose per month playing cards and dice, they’re very comfortable.”

She bit the side of her lip not wanting him to know that she secretly found it attractive when he gambled. She’d walk over to the Sheffield residence to find Niles behind the garage, or on the side of the house with a pack of guys, hyper focused, all yelling down at a pair of dice.His sleeves would be rolled up, tie hanging undone and top buttons open with his white t-shirt peeking through. The energy was very…masculine.

His sparked blue eyes would look up at her without moving his head. “Baby!” Then he’d abruptly pick up his winnings with one hand, and push his hair down with the other as the group would scatter. His kiss hello would carry the faint smoky sweet taste of whisky.

She narrowed her eyes as he sat back on the desk obviously not taking her seriously.

Niles felt the puff of air she released as he leaned back. He sighed. It was time to pull her in, and he did just that. He grabbed her hands, slowly pulling her in in between his legs. “All right, then. I’m sorry. I’ll try to be more financially prudent.”

She still held her pout as his eyes wandered about her face and hair. 

His hand slowly went to the top of her head. He removed the clip that held her hair up, then watched as the pent up hair unraveled and fell to her shoulders. 

Before she could protest, he smiled. “Come on, relax.” He put an arm around her waist and smoothed the right side of her hair back. “Don’t get so angry.” He may as well have just told her not to breathe.

She raised an eyebrow trying to hold on to her glare.

He moved to the left side of her hair and pushed it back, bringing his face closer. “Brunette heiresses don’t need to worry so much.”

She melted a little as he grazed her neck with his lips bringing his voice to a simmer in her ear. “Besides, there was really no point for me to marry money if you’re going to watch every dime like this.”

“Niles!” She pulled back. “We are in a deficit. This is **not** good business!”

He tried not to laugh as he quickly held her in place. “Babcock, you have no sense of humor when it comes to money.”

She put her hands on his arms to push them down, but she misjudged the force she needed and ended up squeezing his biceps as he smiled.

She huffed looking around before realizing that he was looking at her in the way that made her feel a traveling warmth. Locking eyes again to stare each other down, they both broke their stare and almost laughed.

She finally tilted her head down, lowering her voice with a smile. “And you, just have no sense.”

“I know, but I’m great eye candy.”

Too close for too long, she put her head back and took off her glasses knowing what was coming next.He stood up and took her by the hand. “Daddy, knows just what you need.” 

She barely had time to throw her glasses on the desk before he pulled her toward the kitchen. She looked at him in confusion. “What are we doing in here?”

He stood her by the Islands and put his hands up before turning to the sub zero refrigerator to retrieve something. “Just wait.”

When he turned around, he held a tiny fruit tart. CC’s eyes lit up in anticipation. “Niles, you didn’t?”

“I did.”He smiled and put it in her mouth slowly. “I took your suggestion and added drizzled dark chocolate with a Swiss dark chocolate covered raspberry on top. 

CC held her hand to her mouth trying not to lose any of the crumbs from the soft crust.“Oh, it’s sooo good.”

“How good?” He growled in a low voice.

She grabbed a napkin from the counter and wiped her mouth before taking his hand. “Maybe, I could show you.” 

She raised his hand slowly while sighing and pulled his finger towards her mouth as if she was about to gingerly suck on it. His eyes were glued to her mouth as his breathing ceased and his mouth slightly gaped in anticipation before she stopped and smiled.

He looked up at her as she opened his hand with hers. “But instead, why don’t you be a good little gigalo, and throw this away first.”

She put the napkin in his hand, and crisply turned on her heel, heading for the stairs to the bedroom.

Niles squinted an eye at a her as he went to the bin in the under counter cabinet, and opened it, calling, “Just for that, blonde, I’m cutting your foreplay time in half. I don’t care if you _were_ dressed as a sexy librarian today.”

CC paused at the top of the stairs with her head up. “Who the hell said I wanted foreplay?”

Niles slammed the cabinet door closed with his hip and pumped a fist. “Yes.”

He undid his shirt buttons with one hand and pulled on the banister with the other as he ran up the stairs after her.

He reached her as she was about to enter the bedroom’s double doors. Practically flying into her, he put a hand in front of her to swing the door open.

She startled and turned towards him. “Niles! For God’s sake!” His energy had turned into that greedy rough guy who gambled behind the garage.

He picked her up and she screamed.

“I’ve got something for you, and it’s free!” He walked through the door quickly and kicked the door shut with his foot.

CC could practically feel the vibration as the door slammed behind them.

Down the hall, a door opened and Emily peaked her head out as the door across from hers opened.CJ poked his head out, and they looked at each other before looking down the hall, and rolling their eyes atthe high pitched giggles coming from their parent’s room.

Emily disappeared back into her room and then reappeared donning a set of noise cancelling head phones and carrying one in her hand.

She walked over to CJ and silently handed him the pair. He watched as she walked back to her room and slammed her door shut.

CJ put his pair over his head as he looked down the hall and turned them on. With his parents muted, he slammed his own door.

In the bedroom, CC lay on her back on the bed as Niles worked on her neck. She heard the sound of slamming doors in the hall and she stopped laughing and looked at him. “Uh oh, the villagers are home and they’re not happy.”

Niles stopped and picked his head up. “Don’t worry about it. I may have incurred another little expense you’re going to find out about eventually. “

“What?”

“Noise cancelling headphones.”

They both laughed. She smiled. “That’s definitely an approved expense.”

Niles growled and moved her across the bed, accidentally kicking a lamp on her nightstand and sending it crashing to the floor.

A moment later, they heard the sound of two sets of feet stomping down the hallway, and one voice yelling something about going to the Sheffield’s to do their zoom classes. The footsteps descended the stairs, followed by the slam of the front door.

They stared at each other and CC gave him her innocent face. “That could work too.”

“Better,” he growled. “Now, let the gigalo do his work.” He dove into her neck aggressively as she screamed, followed by her deep laugh.

CC tapped him again, breathlessly. “One more thing, power scrub.”

“What now?”

“I sort of, don’t mind if you go play with ‘the boys.’ But, could you just set a limit on your losses for God’s sake?”

He bit the side of her neck a little too hard. “I’m not good with limits.”

“Ow, rubbermaid!” She moved her head away quickly and smacked him on the shoulder.

She composed herself again.“I’m just asking…do we need to give ‘your boys’ all of your children’s inheritance?”

By this time he’d let his head fall onto her shoulder in frustration. His voice came out muffled. “Okay, I agree, but only if we can get on with it.”

She smiled and pulled his shirt down to his elbows trapping his arms. “Ok. But I was going to show you how much I liked that tart.”

“Well, it does take one to know one.” He picked his head up feeling engaged again as she swiftly

pushed him onto his back and rolled on top of him.

Their deep laughs were muffled by the next kiss.


End file.
